The IQ Test
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Eames is out with her friends and isn't speaking to Goren. Sometime after "Purgatory." Chapter 16 is up -- Some chapters should be rated M for content and language. Ch.16 Does she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters ... with that said, this is my first story please review and you don't have to be kind. I can take it!

The IQ Test

Goren' POV

Sometime after Purgatory

Eames hasn't spoken a word to me other than what's necessary for a case, can't say that I blame her, I've put her threw hell the past year and a half and the last straw was the strip club. I was undercover, approved this time, the Chief of D's probably thought I wouldn't make it out alive … the prick. Anyways my relationship with Captain Ross has improved some , yippee, he and Logan asked me out for drinks one night after work…so I went.

Dominic's Bar and Grill

As we walk in, the first person I see is Eames, she's with people I've never seen before . We used to be very close … I know her family … these people are not her family. Logan and Ross spot her after they see me staring. Logan yells over " yo doll what's cookin?" Oh to be that smooth and get away with it! Eames looks up and says " Nuthin I'm feedin you, Mike" with a wicked grin and never even acknowledges my presence but gives Ross a nod . Her friends are all laughing and I hear one of them say " Hey, he's kinda cute." Puhlease what are we in the eighth grade here? I used to be …cute… but the past year and a half aged me 10, so a guess I'm just pissed that women don't say that about me anymore. Logan asks her to come over for a drink and she says maybe later, I won't hold my breath.

I'm very distracted with Eames being here , being boys night out and all. I'm not really listening to Mike's Staten Island stories especially since I have heard them all before. I'm trying to figure out away to get Eames back. I love her. Always have always will, not that she'll ever know, I've done enough damage to our partnership as it is . Ross breaks me out of my reverie and says " Ya know Goren , I've seen partners split up over major issues , like one has a drug problem or having an affair with the other guys wife , I'm talking major issues. What 's gone wrong between you and Eames can be worked out. The past …what is it, almost two years now? Have been incredibly trying on your partnership. You pushed her away man … she's staying away. A partnership is like a marriage and you stopped communicating." Logan and I sat there with our jaws on the floor. How many drinks did he have? Did he know in my wildest dreams I wanted to be married to Alex? He continued…" things are looking good for you right now, you just brought down a major drug ring , the Mayor 's happy , the Chief of D's is happy … the prick, anyway , you're back on your game…let your partner know the old Goren is back better than ever , put the strut back in your walk and get back in her good graces so everyone in the Bullpen can stop walking on eggshells around the two of you." "How am I suppose to do that Cap?" "Co-m-mun-ic-ate.!!" Ya know, talk Goren …maybe tell her you're sorry for shutting her out, how old are you anyway … 5?" "What do you mean by that Sir" I'm a little pissed now that he just called me a 5 year old. "Last I heard , you're some brilliant, albeit, eccentric Detective that can figure out who done it before the "who" has even laid eyes on Detective Robert O. Goren, but you can't even figure out how to talk to your own partner of nearly 8 years?" Well if he knew how I felt about her , he would understand how difficult this was. Maybe he's right, I am acting or should I say thinking like a 5 year old … I need to forget how I feel about her and just be her partner… that's it. "You're right Captain, I'll talk to her." Just as I started to get up to go to her table , this guy pulled up a chair next to her…she was taking some kind of a test?? I started to watch intensely. Logan and Ross now also curious, did the same.

Eames' table of friends , both women and men were all laughing … poking fun at one another…it seemed like a few different discussions going on at once…all drinking and eating finger type food all acting like …ya , 5 year olds. Kinda fun to see Eames in this light … she's different with them…what a beautiful smile and she's laughing and WTF, taking a test. She's reading a question and then filling in the little circle, at least that's what it looks like from here. Then there's the guy hovering over her and she's very receptive to him and I don't like it! A friend yells from the other end of the table " Ally, how ya doin on the IQ test?" Very heavy Brooklyn accent. "Well if Victor would stop feeling me up and blowing in my ear, I might be able to get past your score of stupid!" Everyone is laughing except me! I'm on the "feeling up" part. " Sorry Ally but part of the experiment is the distraction factor while you take the test…Victor volunteered." What did you distract Rocco with to make him so aaahh??…. Mentally challenged …" "BBQ spare ribs." The whole table erupted in laughter to the point that you could measure it on a Richter scale. I really wish I was part of her crowd and the one to distract her … it did seem like fun … something I never knew how to do … have fun. "Victor! That's it!" Eames starts to look around and spots Logan. "Mike … give me your cuffs." What's wrong with yours Eames?" "I don't have mine … not on duty … give me your cuffs!!" I hand her mine. She takes them and walks away. She dangles them in front of this Victor character. Whatever she says to him he slides his chair back and crosses his legs. She put my cuffs in her pocket and continues taking the test. Victor, whom is just about on my last nerve, starts to slide his chair back towards Eames. She darts him a sideward's look, grabs my cuffs and says "they're not pink and fuzzy Tori, BACK OFF!" Wwwhhat…I can't breath, she called him Tori and pink and fuzzy cuffs?? Do they use pink and fuzzy cuffs in private? Is he her guy…do they have sex? I can't breath!

Logan and Ross find this to be dinner and a show starring Detective Eames, they're shocked at the cuff comment but have already moved on. Am I the only one at 1 PP in love with Alex? Apparently. I just want this show to be over with, this Tori to go away and for Goren and Eames to be Goren and Eames again. I need to get up go over to her table and say let's go talk. So that's what I do, sort of.

"Excuse me, Eames? Could I have my cuffs back?" I know … coward. The woman sitting next to her stands up and extends her hand to me and says "Hi I'm Doreen and you are?" "Ah … Robert Goren I'm Ea .. Ally's partner" That's right I said Ally. "Alls … introduce him around the table will ya?" "Okay sure … Bobby these are my friends from High School … well some and spouses'…we get together once a month. At the end of the table is Rocco and Tammy, High School sweethearts, to their left is Trini and her husband Dillyn. This pain in the ass is Dori's brother Victor, on the other side of Dori is Julian and his life partner Martin … also High School sweethearts." " It's nice to meet all of you, I'm surprised after all these years of being Ally's partner we've never met." She shoots me a look … I'm pretty sure it's because I keep calling her Ally. Martin says to me " So you watch our Ally's back huh?" "We watch each other … that's what partners do." She is glaring at me … not saying a word. Victor chimes in. " Not too hard on the eyes either huh? You coulda been stuck with some fugly dude." Fugly dude?? Please tell me she is not sleeping with this idiot! " No, I guess Ally here got the short end of the stick in this partnership." Dori pipes in …"Nothing short about you Detective." Trini , the very cute and very married Latino friend at the end of the table says " Yea , hey Ally, you never told us that Bobby was sooo handsome!" I think I'm blushing. "Thank you" I say and with that, I look back at Eames and say again, "Ahh cuffs?" "Oh what's your hurry Bobby? Sit, join us … take a test? I'm working on my PhD in Psychology at Hudson so I'm having my friends take an IQ test under ahh … duress!?" Her friends are laughing again. Doreen, the PhD candidate has a smirk a mile long on her face. So I say. " If I take the test, do I get the BBQ spare ribs or does your brother get to feel me up?" Eames starts laughing and says "Bobby could I speak to you in private please." I'm in trouble …I thought playing along with her friends would help mend some fences here but I think I'm in real trouble. She asks to step outside and excuses us to her friends and to Logan and Captain Ross who ask if everything is alright, to that she nods and leads us out side.

Outside Dominic's Bar and Grill

"Eames?" Wwhhat did I do … whatever it is I'm sorry. I'll leave … I won't take the test, I'll leave you and your friends alone and I'll never call you Ally again I promise. I just wanted my cuffs back really."

"Bobby, was that you in there? Really you?"

"What do mean Eames? I'm standing here aren't I ? Me, Bobby , flesh and blood, not a facsimile, but the real thing Eames."

"You seem different … better."

"Better than what Eames? Better than after my Mother died? Better than after the Chief publicly called me a "whack job." Better then after almost dying in Tates? Better than after being suspended? Better than after going undercover without my partner and pointing a gun at the woman that I love? BETTER THAN WHAT EAMES?"

With that, a single tear runs down my face…I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

The IQ Test

Eames POV

Okay, so that went well.

I must admit, I've been really hard on Bobby since his return to Major Case a few weeks ago, but I can't feel this way about him… the love sort of way. To be completely honest, I've probably been in love with him for a long time now but the clincher was Captain Ross's first day at Major case and he asked me to keep an eye on Bobby. When I told Bobby, he leaned over toward me ever so slightly and said " let me know if I can help you with that." Soon after … the shit hit the fan in Bobby's life and I was a bystander. My life was no picnic either … I was kidnapped , by his mentor's deranged daughter. Bobby was so good to me after that but his downward spiral began. I was falling in love with this man and he was falling apart. He shut me out of his life…pushed me away. Then he told me to back off ... I tried to put that behind us. I found out in the course of an investigation that his Mother was now ill with cancer. He never would have told me. He came back strong with a couple of good cases behind us then the big blow came…Mark Ford Brady.

He's been very subdued since then. His mother passed away and of course Frank didn't show. I was right by his side … hopelessly in love.

This passed year I don't even want to think about it. He dredges up Joe's murder … well he didn't. He solves his 9 year old murder … whack job my ass! Once again the shit hit the fan … he's the best at what he does but we catch a couple of cases that toy with his psyche … and then Frank shows up. Tates happens, he's suspended , then this undercover thing that I was not privy to...and I'm staring down the barrel of Goren's gun.

Wait, what did he just say? The woman that he loves…

I need Dori.

**Back inside Dominic's Bar and Grill**

"Dori can I talk to you for a minute?"

Trini has had a little too much to drink … "Ally, what did you do with that hunk cop partner of yours?" Dillyn shoots her a nasty look.

"I pissed him off Tri … he went home… Dori?" I motion with my thumb to head to the ladies room.

Captain Ross heads me off and asks me what happen to Goren. "I think he and I may have had a misunderstanding, Sir. I'm sure we can work it out."

"Do it soon Eames … you can cut the tension with a knife between the two of you…it's not good for morale around Major Case and the Doctor says he may still be suffering from PTSD from Tates."

Great, did I know that? Once again a bystander in his life.

Dori and I head for the ladies room.

"Okay Alls…you have to tell me what's going on. That was obviously the Bobby you have had feelings for … roller coaster feelings. What gives?"

"I think he just told me that he loves me."

"That's great Ally …isn't it?"

"Well, a lot of water has passed under that bridge Dor…you're the psych major and you've been on that ride with me … he keeps throwing me off. The Goren way is to do things alone … I can't accept that anymore! What's your take on PTSD? Why now would he tell me that he loves me?"

"Maybe he's finally reaching out…I can tell you this, your answers aren't here in this ladies room. Tread lightly though, PTSD is sort of like being a recovering addict … you really shouldn't get into a relationship until recovery or rehab has been successful which is ongoing, lifelong. It could be great for him to have you by his side but you may be the one that takes the brunt of all the shit that's going to come out"

"Been there done that"

"Yeah, but do you love this man enough to deal with it … that's the million dollar question!?"

"How do I know? He's broken , I'm tired … so tired and what's next from him Dori? Yes, I love him … but he has to meet me half way … not just be Goren and Eames at Case but Bobby and Alex like Trini and Dillyn …bad example …Julian and Martin…you know what I mean."

"Your answer isn't with me, it's with him and it's going to be a process. Just put aside the fact that he's been threw hell and back … going all the way back to his childhood with his Mom … right?"

"Hmm ,yeah that's right."

"Just put all that aside and remember one other obstacle … he's a man!!"

"I'm going to call him"

"Call him? You should go to him, Alls."

"I will, but I want him to be prepared … I mean business!"

"Goren"

"Bobby …I'm coming over, we need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood Eames."

"Oh no, no, no, this is Alex or Ally whatever you want to call me and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"What do you want Ea …Al… ahh . What do you need to talk about?"

"The fact that I love you too…


	3. Chapter 3

**Goren's Apartment**

"Bobby, buzz me in."

"Eames, it's late."

"Don't play games Bobby. Buzz me in!"

I've only been pacing for half an hour … my head is reeling … I'm tired … and Eames loves me. I should buzz her in.

"Come on in Eames, can I get you anything … fresh pot of coffee is on."

"What did I tell you about my name Bobby? We're off the clock … am I calling you Goren?

"You almost never call me Goren … okay fine … Alex, could I get you a cup of coffee then?

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Bobby seems in control … not mad or nervous. You would think after my declaration, he would be out of sorts a bit. His apartment looks neat and clean and everything Bobby. His books, a few pictures including one of us he snapped with a Polaroid and even Lewis has a place on his shelf … not a picture but some part to an engine.

"Here's your coffee … ah … Alex. Is there something wrong with my place?"

"Thanks … no why?"

"You're looking around like you've never been here before."

"I never noticed the picture of us here before and your place looks so neat and clean."

"The picture was in my bedroom on my dresser and I was in the Army remember … neat and clean. Do you want to go inspect my drawers?"

"No, that's okay, I came over to talk about us not your socks."

"Alex, I know what you said on the phone and what I said back at the bar … ya know it's natural that two people that have worked together as long as we have and have been through the hell we've been through …"

"Bobby stop! I know where this is going. You're going to say that of course we love each other, we've been partners for like 8 years now , It's a meaningful friendship type love because we have gone through so much together, yada, yada, yada. Right?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say at all. I don't say … yada, yada, yada!"

Alex is laughing and has that beautiful smile on her face and I put it there! I feel a strange thing happening to my face … I'm smiling … I can't remember the last time I really smiled. I instantly stop smiling at the realization that I'm too damaged for Alex if that is truly what this is about.

"Bobby … what just happened?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That was funny what you said and we were both smiling and then you just stopped"

"Alex, what do you want from me!"

I said that a little more sharply than I intended.

"Whatever you want Bobby, whatever you need. I'm here for you. When I said I love you I climbed on the roller coaster and don't intend on letting you push me off it again."

"Roller coaster?"

"It's a girl thing."

"I get that. What your saying is, that I'm a roller coaster … ah … whack job!?"

"NO! You're a GUY!! A roller coaster."

"A guy?"

I can't help but smile again. I'm looking at my shoes so she can't see.

"Bobby, you just brought down Testarossa, work is back on track, can't we see where our relationship could lead … I'm not saying we should jump in the sack … just maybe think about … dating? Maybe we could try couples counseling."

"Woa, woa, woa … couples counseling? Jump in the sack? First of all we are not a couple, Eames as far as jumping in the sack goes … I don't even want to jump in the sack with me … I'm sleeping on my couch! Have you really looked at me lately … I'm not the Armani wearing partner you used to know."

"I really like you in Levi's and a black t-shirt, Bobby."

"Eames, how much did you have to drink tonight?"

"It's Alex and not nearly enough."

"How much?"

"I was too busy taking that stupid test, I wasn't drinking Bobby! Why can't you just accept the fact the it's very possible that we can look at each other as a couple instead of partners? I'm sick of having these feeling for you and not being able to act on them. That's why I think we should go to therapy together … I know you have feelings for me too and God knows after the last 2 years we both need some professional emotional support."

"That sounds like something a Psych major at Hudson might say!?"

"Maybe, she _is_ my best friend … maybe you should listen to yours."

"Maybe we could try the roller coaster thing first."

"Excuse me?"

"Coney Island … a date … you called me a roller coaster … we should go on one … I could hold you tight … you could scream … yada, yada."

"I thought you didn't say … yada, yada."

"You said it three times, I only said in twice."

"Ah … no roller coaster … dinner, a movie …something romantic and at some point if we realize that things are going to work out I want to revisit the counseling issue."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Because you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and I'm worried about you."

"And who told you that EAMES!"

"I just know Bobby and don't EAMES me!"

"Is that what this is all about? Am I some kind of project for you and your friend _Dori _to fix?"

"No Bobby … I love you … I'm in love with you … you're just too …too… FUCKED-UP to see it!"

"I'm not that fucked-up Alex"

"What did you say Bobby? I could barely hear you."

"I said I think you should leave."

And there it is …he's throwing me off the Goren Express … not this time buster!

"Okay Bobby, I'm leaving, but one more thing…"

My one more thing … I walk over to where he's sitting, straddle him and plant a kiss on him that should knock his socks off. With that, I rise turn on my heels and leave.

TBC ??

I need reviews -- this is my first fic and possibly my last...please let me know what you think ... I can handle the truth!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Major Case Squad -- Monday Morning**

"Morning Bobby."

"Eames."

"Back to that?'

"We're on duty and I haven't agreed to anything. Your little ploy the other night may have worked on a hormonal teenager but I'm a little beyond that … _Eames_!"

"Goren , Eames , my office."

"Captain, you needed to see us?"

"Yes, please have a seat. We have a case that needs the utmost discretion and my best team on it. My question to the two of you … are you solid with each other?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Well, which is it? Goren?"

"I don't feel that Detective Eames and I are on the same page right now … can we do our job … yes … are we solid with each other … well … no, I would say no."

"Eames?"

"I can work with Goren, doesn't mean I have to like him."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead and Goren would be charged with my murder!

"Okay you two, I think it's time for …

"Captain, we can do this. Could we please have the information on the case Sir? We'll play nice."

"Are you sure Detective?"

"If Detective Eames will put her distain for me aside, I think we still make a good team."

"Eames, you're the Senior partner …?"

"I'm a professional Sir, I can do my job."

"Alright then, here's the file … It's a cold case … a lot of old paperwork to sift through. It involves a family member of the Mayor … an indiscretion as a youth … an accidental death and a murder charge that shouldn't have been."

"A cold case? This is bull shit Captain and you know it!! I'm fine … I don't need to be tied to a desk and kept away from the public that I pledged to protect and serve."

"So I take it you don't want the case Detective?"

"No, give it to Logan and Wheeler … he likes the Mayor and the publicity … I don't. Give me something I can investigate … you know … _strut my stuff_."

"Goren, what did you just say?"

"Sorry Eames, that was my fault … something I said to him the other night at Dominic's. Fine Detectives, the next case is yours … but iron out the problems the two of you have coexisting in this squad room … and that's a direct order!"

"Yes Sir."

Bobby leans over to me when we're far enough away from the Captain's office and says…

"That kiss didn't seem like you didn't like me Eames."

"I thought it didn't affect you Goren … after all you're not a hormonal teenager!"

Bobby drags me in the conference room.

"Eames, why are you playing with me here … you know about the PTSD … I don't need this right now. I need my best friend back. Can we get back there … I need you Ea … Alex."

"How do I know that you're sincere, that you won't try to throw me off the Goren Express again?

"You gave it a name?"

"Just answer the question."

"I can't say that I won't try … I've been alone all my life … it's what I know."

Captain Ross walks in.

"How are you two doing in here?"

"Making progress Sir."

"Good, I need Goren and Eames back … what ever it takes. Why don't the two of you take off and stay on call today. Try to re-connect … and Eames … again … the Testarossa thing, we kept you out of it to keep you safe. It wasn't Goren's call."

"Yes Sir … I'm still dealing with that."

"Get out of here you two … go have lunch on the City of New York … I'll put in for meal vouchers."

"No Sir … I think I owe Detective Eames lunch …It's on me."

"Good start Goren … keep your phones on."

**Big Papa's Diner**

Eames is off to the ladies room and I'm starting to feel a little anxious. What are we doing? Can our partnership survive a relationship? What about my mental health? I'm a tuff guy … physically and mentally … I passed my Psych eval … we _can _do this … maybe.

Bobby seems a little tense since we walked in … time to hop on the roller coaster … good thing it was my favorite ride when I was a kid.

As I sit, Bobby reaches for my hand. It startles me … this public display of affection from my _partner_? Then he starts to make small circles with his thumb on the inside of my wrist. His eyes are cast down and he clears his throat.

"Alex … I think we need to …ah … go on that date … as friends though … no pressure."

"A date with no pressure … I don't think I've ever been on one of those before!"

"Really? Who do I have to hurt?"

"Bobby … you know I don't need protection … I am a big bad Detective you know!?"

God, I love to hear Bobby laugh , especially since it's such a rarity.

"Big? No! Bad … hell yea … I've seen that knee of yours in action and can guarantee I will not give you any reason to use it on me."

"Good, because you know Goren, I can kick your ass."

He's laughing again.

"Yeah, if you get on a ladder!"

"Are you calling me short Goren!"

"No, no … I'm calling me tall."

So now, we're both laughing and I'm feeling pretty good about the Goren Express when his phone starts to ring.

"Goren."

"Got it … we're on our way."

**Crime Scene -- Former Detective Copa's Apartment**

CSU Donnelly

"Bobby Goren …welcome back man!"

"Don, what have we got?"

"Murder vic twenty something year old hooker, no I.D. as of yet … we'll have to run her prints … murder weapon is missing … gun … have to run ballistics … we do know that it's Copa's apartment."

"Do we know where Copa is? Anybody hear anything … shot … scream … something?"

"Eames … I don't think she was killed here … Don can you get your guys to get multiple shots of the bed and the floor around it please."

"Bobby, what do see that the rest of us mere mortals don't?"

There's that Goren smirk … it's baaackkkk!

"It's staged … blood splatter isn't right … if it's Copa … and could very well be with his vision problem … splatter should be from left to right by the angle of the entry wound, it's the opposite. Someone could also be setting him up … his vision problem was front page news."

"What are we saying here, Bobby?"

"Let the lab boys do their jobs, Rogers do hers and we'll do ours and hopefully our Jane Doe will get justice."

"There are lab girls too, Bobby."

"Instead of being your usual snarkey self, what's your take?"

"Well … why would he kill her somewhere else and dump her in his own apartment? He was a cop Bobby … you would think he could come up with the perfect murder. No body … no crime … no one would ever know."

"Maybe he did, Eames, but there _is_ a body and the evidence is …ah not quite right … like someone _could be _setting him up … yada, yada, yada."

"Oh no you didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"Never mind … so, no witnesses, tainted evidence and no Copa … what next?"

"We wait on the M.E. report and the lab reports … get our I.D. and see if we can sneak that date of ours in there somewhere too."

"In what order?"

"That's up to Captain Ross."

"Are you going to ask for his … ah … blessing?"

"Ah … no Eames, we're still on the clock … we need to check in."

**Major Case Squad**

Captain Ross's office

"So … Copa … didn't think we would have to deal with him again. What theories are we working on?… Eames?"

"He did it … made it look like someone set him up or someone actually did set him up. We're waiting on Rogers and the lab report."

"We still don't have an I.D. on our Jane Doe."

"Alright, it's getting late, if anything comes in … there's an APB out on Copa and reports won't be in until tomorrow … clear off your desks and head out for the night."

"Yes, Sir."

**Elevator 1PP**

I feel the need to hold her hand again, caress her pulse … her lifeline … she turns to me and gently brushes her hand along mine. There are video cameras through out police headquarters, I don't dare do anything to jeopardize her career anymore than I already have … so I whisper …

"Ah … Eames … when we get out of here … do you think I could kiss _you_ this time?"

She really does have an infectious smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**En-route To Goren's Apartment**

Goren

We keep stealing glances at each other while Eames drives, we remain quiet, in thought. I'm thinking about the case and Eames and what this will mean for her. The last time we crossed paths with Patrick Copa, old wounds from her past were open … Joe's murder. I made her cry, the Chief of D's called me a "whack job" and Patrick Copa was forced to retire. I still want to kiss her … get on that roller coaster she keeps going on about. What's wrong with me? Don't answer that!

Eames

What's wrong with him? He's not saying anything and where is that kiss? I bet he's thinking about the case … Patrick Copa … the exact opposite of Robert Goren. Copa is a cop … ex-cop, with no integrity … a husband…ex-husband, with no fidelity … a partner with … well … a dead partner because he was too busy being "serviced" by a "lady friend" to watch his partner's back … slime! Robert Goren should carry an FBI badge … Fidelity - Bravery - Integrity … that doesn't quite sum up Robert Goren but it's pretty damn close. I'm just fortunate that every time they came knocking on his door, he stayed with the NYPD ... stayed with me.

"Bobby, when was the last time you got an offer from the FBI?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Johnny Damon."

A very confused look comes over Bobby's face.

"Ya , know…left field."

"Eames … you can be very confusing sometimes … baseball metaphors?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Fine … the night we saw each other at Dominic's … I had an interview at Violent Crimes that day … Mike knew about it and asked me to go out for a drink to discuss it. Ross only heard the drink part and invited himself along."

Silence can be deafening.

As Alex pulled over to the curb … I wasn't sure if she was going to come up or push me out of the SUV, to my surprise, she cut the engine and got out of the vehicle. We were heading up to my apartment building side by side when she reached for my hand. I opened the door to my apartment and she made her self at home as I headed for the kitchen.

"We can call for Chinese or Italian … they both deliver … what do you say, Alex?"

"Chinese … you know what I like."

I ordered the food and headed into the living room prepared for the fallout armed with a beer for me and a wild grape wine cooler thingy for her.

I'm pissed , I'm seething, I'm … oh hell … I deserve it. The way I was treating him, who could blame him? The FBI have been after him for years … the money is better, the insurance is better, the respect wearing an FBI badge … everything Bobby could care less about … but he could still catch the bad guy and they don't mind if you're a _little _eccentric or if you have a problem with authority as long as you get the job done.

"The food will be here in 30 and I thought you might like this … I thought one would be alright … if they find Copa tonight, I think we should just make him sweat it out for 12 hours or so anyway."

"Do you really think he did it Bobby?"

"Well … his world imploded when his partner died … he lost his partner, wife and job in a matter of what probably seemed like only minutes to him."

"Who's fault was that?"

"His of course … all of it … he was the falling domino … and the Delgado boy, but Copa was the master of his own destiny that night."

"And he took down Kevin with him by not watching his back."

"I'll always watch your back Alex … as long as they let me."

"That will be hard to do if you work for the FBI."

I moved over to sit by her on the couch, I sighed deeply and then reached up to move that long piece of hair, that seems to be perpetually there, behind her ear and I finally gave her that kiss I asked her about in the elevator.

"Alex … I could never leave you … I thought you left me."

Next up : ME report is in , an ID , Copa makes an appearance and Bobby loses his cool. Thank you to all that have reviewed ... your encouragement makes this FunFic!! and if I hadn't said it before ... I very much enjoy reading your stories!!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Roller Coaster Ride Begins**

The kiss itself alone was powerful, I could feel the intense emotion of Robert Goren, the love, pain and loss that he has suffered, but I could also feel him pulling away again. The words he said hit me hard. He was right … I was leaving him. I was going to put in for a transfer. I couldn't stand by anymore and watch him catch the "bad guy" at any cost. The cost being his life. Testarossa was the last straw … he let them … the brass, without the "Br"… use him because he was so desperate to get back to the only thing he knew or thought, he was good at … being a detective. If he had been killed …

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"You.. you're crying … what, why, what did I do now?"

"What if you had been killed Bobby? Do you ever think of anybody but yourself? EVER!"

"I - don't - really - think - that - I'm - aware - that - I - did - think - about - myself. You're confusing me again, is this a Johnny Damon thing again?"

"How did you think I would have felt if you didn't come out of that "undercover" assignment alive? Did you even give me a thought?"

"I thought about you everyday Eames, but honestly, I thought that you were done with me and I wanted it that way. I was lost and I needed to find my way back on my own, I dragged you down enough. When I stumbled upon illegal activities at the strip club … I knew it was my way out of the abyss and this time you didn't have to save me … I could save myself."

"But I'm your partner."

"But I was the "whack job" on suspension … I was believable … It wouldn't have been safe for you or for me. If they caught me talking to you … they would have thought we were setting them up … they would have killed us both … it had to be done the way it went down. Can we please move on from this?"

"No more Bobby, no more. We're in this life together … at work and at play. I need you to promise me that you'll think of me before looking through a trash can for a bomb … …. eating too many pastrami sandwiches … yada, yada, yada."

I had to stop the tension … it worked he's laughing, I'm laughing …

"I love you Alex."

"Do you want to prove that to me?"

"Ah, no … not tonight … it's too soon Alex … we need to take this slow … I don't want to hurt you. I've never loved anyone like this before … I want to do things the right way. My mind is on the case and the Chinese food … where do you suppose that is? …OUCH!"

**Tuesday Morning Medical Examiner's **

ME Report Dr. Rogers

"It appears your cause of death is mechanical asphyxia or fatal compression of the neck."

"Not the gunshot wound?"

"Just because it looks like it, doesn't mean it is … that must have been an after thought."

"Tox screen shows a high level of cocaine and alcohol in her system and we have semen, which by the way matches the DNA scrapings from under her finger nails."

"Do we have an ID on the vic?"

"We do … a one Rita Dercelle …25 … was a pretty little thing."

**Major Case**

"Goren, Eames … I read the ME report what's your next move?"

"I think we should take a look at the girls life … we have her address, lets see what we can find ."

"Bobby's right , best place to start is where maybe, she started her fateful day."

**Rita Dercelle's Apartment - Queens**

"Bobby, I found an address book … Copa's name and cell phone are listed."

"Call him up, invite him over for tea."

"Funny Bobby, what did you find?"

"She likes cops … that sounds familiar …"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah … she has cop … ah .. Porn."

"Eew!"

"Ah yea!"

"Bobby! You're watching it!?"

"Eames … it's ah Copa … the Porn _… it's __starring_ … Patrick Copa as the Police _Dick_."

"Double eew!!"

"Hey Eames … do you think she was threatening to _expose_ him?"

The Bobby of old is coming back … I know because he's laughing at his own joke … which I might add, is pretty damn funny…that smirk is back and he's playful again.

When is the other shoe going to drop? My phone buzzes in my pocket … an the beat goes on.

"Eames … we'll be right there."

"What is it?"

"DNA is back … semen belongs to … you guessed it "the Big Dick."

"It was, "Police Dick" … nothing big that I saw."

"Bobby, that's gross."

"You said it!"

"Oh by the way … the _porn star _is in holding."

In retrospect …I should have realized … this was the other shoe.

**Major Case **

"Did you find anything useful in Ms Dercelle's apartment Detectives?"

"Aw, Eames … you told him."

"Go get him Goren!"

**Interrogation Room 2**

Patrick Copa is sitting at the table looking all smug and full of himself and I can't wait to wipe the floor with him … _Police Dick … _my ass. What a fuckin loser. The Chief of D's believed this _Dick Head _over me. I think I'll make copies of this tape and send it out anonymously … first copy going to Moran. When I send him to Riker's, I'll make sure their media library gets one as well. I can be such a prick.

"Hey there Patrick, what have you been _up_ to lately?"

"Great … Goren … the "whack job."

With that …my partner slaps the autopsy picture of Rita Dercelle down on the table in front of Copa and says …

"So Patrick … is this the "Buff" that was ah … keeping you company when your partner was shot?"

"Screw you Goren or are you screwing her?"

Bobby reached over the table and pulled Copa right over it. Before anyone could stop him he had dragged him to the wall and pinned him up against it.

"Make no mistake Copa … you say whatever you want about me … but _I_ protect my partner, she's off limits, GOT IT!"

I just noticed that Copa's feet weren't touching the ground.

"Bobby."

"I want a lawyer."

"Fine, but just so you know … I've got you seven ways to Sunday. I can hold you on possession charges, we have your DNA inside the vic and you should definitely do time for really bad porn . So no, screw _you_, Copa!"

"What happen to not putting an "innocent kid" in jail Goren?"

"You're not a kid, but she was you fucking prick!"

"Ceased and …

"Yeah yeah yeah …"

"I'm Lee Simon Mr. Copa's court appointed attorney."

"No more talking Mr. Copa."

"He doesn't have to talk … he can just listen to what Detective Goren and I have to say. We have the crime scene … his apartment … his "girlfriend" dead. When the detectives found him … he was hiding out in a known drug dealers apartment with cocaine on his possession. His DNA is all over the girl and when we get the ballistics report back I'm willing to bet my month's paycheck that the bullet came from his gun. Would you like to add anything Bobby?"

"Why'd you do Patrick … was she going to expose you? Show all your buddies what a tiny dick you have."

This time Copa came across the table, but at me. The fire in Bobby's eyes were enough to scare the uniform officers in the room. Bobby had him around his neck before he could even rumple my shirt. Copa brought his elbow up and connected with Bobby's right temple which made him stumble … I think he was seeing stars. The uniforms jumped Copa and had him on the floor and cuffed and dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming threats at Bobby. Bobby had to sit for a moment to shake the cobb webbs out, when Ross walked in.

"Well Detective … was there a reason you antagonized him like that?"

"Just playing with his head, Sir."

"Eames, are you okay?"

"Yes Sir … Bobby grabbed him before he could get to me."

'Well, at least we can add another charge to the list."

"Will you both excuse me … I need some air."

"Bobby, are you okay?"

"Detective Goren?"

"Yes … yes fine I, I just need some air."

"Eames could you go with him … he took a pretty good shot to the head … he could have a slight concussion."

I found him sitting across the street on a bench just staring off into space. I had a very bad feeling.

"Bobby?"

"Alex …I'm sorry for putting you in harms way … I'm suppose to watch your back and I just caused that …mess … what if he grabbed your gun? What would I do without you Eames?"

"Now you know how I feel."

"No, see, I don't want to feel like this … I don't like it. Maybe you were right, I do only think about myself, that way I don't have to feel. I can't do this Alex … I can't love you …it's too much. I wanted to kill him. I'm going to take the job with the FBI … find someone that has a real heart Alex. I'll e-mail Ross my resignation. Good bye Eames."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxotobobbyxoxoxoxoxoxooxotobobbyxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxotobobbyxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxotobobbyxoxoxox

This chapter was very difficult to write ... I realize I have no idea what I'm doing but it is fun! Thanks to all that are reading !! Please let me know what you think. Can't wait for Sunday!! ; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Major Case -- Captain Ross's Office**

"Captain … Bobby's going home … his head's hurting pretty good. I'll take care of the paperwork and head out myself."

"Should he go get checked out?"

"No … I think he'll be alright … besides you know how stubborn he can be. I'll check on him before I go home tonight."

"Okay Eames, you know him best. Oh, by the way … how are the two of you getting along … are things better?"

"Better than a root canal."

"I'll take that as a … well I'm not sure how to take that."

"Don't worry about it Captain … I can handle it."

The truth of the matter is, I'm putting on my best facade for the Captain … Bobby just threw me off the roller coaster again and I'm getting tired of picking myself up and getting back on. What I've read on PTSD scares me … it's not really his fault and he is worth fighting for. These words keep running through my brain "people with PTSD have persistent frightening thoughts and memories of their ordeal and feel emotionally unavailable with people they were once close to." He needs help and I can't turn my back on him no matter how many times he flings me over the side. I need Doreen's IQ test.

**Doreen's Apartment -- Upper Manhattan **

"Hey Ally … I don't understand what my IQ test and you helping Bobby have to do with each other … you were talking way too fast on the phone."

"It's the distraction part of the test … I'm going to go to his apartment with the ruse that you need one more person to take the test with above average intelligence … he's about as above average as you get … and … I'll _distract _him."

"He's obviously too smart for that."

"Yes, well, he also has an obligation to the case we are working on … he can't just quit … I'll go over there to blast him about that."

**Goren's Apartment**

"Bobby? … I need you to sign off on these reports, could you buzz me up please?"

"You could have sent a messenger Eames."

"Too bad I'm here. Open up."

Doesn't she know how hard this is for me … why can't she just leave me alone? I'll just go on, on my own like always and live miserably ever after.

"Okay, your up … make it quick."

"No way Bobby, not acceptable. We're in the middle of a case … I'm not working on this with someone else and I'm not letting you get away with your self destructive behavior either. Stop acting like a man and start acting like … well … a MAN !"

"Wwwhat?"

"You don't have to understand me to get my meaning."

"I really think I do Eames."

"Doreen needs a favor."

"Is Johnny Damon your favorite Yankee, because I thought it was Jeter?"

"Remember the IQ test I was taking that night at Dominic's … you know the night you confessed your love for me."

He drops his head and mutters a very soft "yes."

"So here is the test … it's 7 pages long and I have to find something to distract you with."

"Eames, I'm really not in the moo…

"I don't care … you've put me through hell … for how long now ( I know this guilt trip is bad but I'm desperate) nearly 2 years? … You owe me … get a pen and have a seat!"

To my surprise, he rolls his eyes, throws his hands up in defeat and sits down with the test. I know sex doesn't cure everything but I know Robert Goren, if I can get him into bed he won't keep throwing me away like all the other women that have passed through his life, he cares too much for me. I know I could be opening myself up to a big land of hurt but we can always try counseling or _I _could join the FBI.

"Would you like some tea, Bobby?"

"Yes please."

As I pass him … I gently caress the back of his neck and run my hand down his arm. I don't look at him , I just do it in passing.

"Here's your tea Bobby, what page are you on?"

"Thanks … ah … 3."

"Hmm."

I gently lean over his right shoulder to take a peak, keeping my mouth very close to his ear breathing in and out when I say softly …

"Ooh … I didn't get that answer Bobby … are you sure you're right?"

I move into his lap to show him the question in question. I keep my left hand wrapped around his neck and start playing with the hair I find there.

"Ah … Eames … you … you're distracting me a little here."

"Oh really? Good."

I start to nibble on his neck. I know he likes it because he leans into it so I alternate licking and sucking … to this I get a little moan … would you believe he's still taking the test! At least I know it's working … guys are sooo easy.

"Eeeammes … I'm almost done here."

"Not me … I'm just getting warmed up."

"Alex, you know we ccan ant … ww what are you doing with your hand, Alex?"

"Ah Bobby, is that your gun or are you happy to see me?"

"That would be "little Bobby."

"You gave it a name."

"It's a guy thing."

**Bobby's Bedroom**

"There's nothing little about that!! ……………."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know I have to deal with Copa, but I had to have a little fun with the IQ test first. I'm sure even with her on his lap, he scored at the genius level! Thanks again for reading, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bobby's Bedroom --The next morning**

**Eames POV**

Waking up in Bobby's arms was nothing short of … well … a miracle because I thought it would never happen. Love making was just that … love, it wasn't sex or lust it was pure sweet wonderful … ahhhh … love! Bobby was attentive and caring, sweet and loving. It was the most romantically wonderful loving night of my life. Joe was a "wham bam thank you maam" sort of guy. I never knew it could be like this … could I actually love Bobby more than Joe … it felt like it. There's no turning back now.

**Goren's POV**

Making love to Alex was nothing short of mind blowing. In the past … women were for sex and nothing more. I know how bad that sounds but between my Mother and the job, that's all I had time for … no time for promises beyond a one night stand. I've had relationships, but they never stuck around and I didn't really care when I got the "it's not you, it's me speech"… I've given it enough times myself. Not this time, if she can just put up with my moods … which would make her a saint … I think I could love this woman for ever.

"Bobby … are you awake? … It's 6 O'clock."

"Ah ha … good morning beautiful … I love you."

"I love you too … but I have to go … we have work and I don't have any clothes."

"I like you with no clothes!"

"Bobby … we have to get to work."

"I know, I know … let me make you coffee and some breakfast first before you go and then I'll meet you at the office."

"Well … I do love your coffee! We can sit and talk over breakfast."

"I'll get started while you get dressed."

I'm not going back to work without laying my cards out on the table with Bobby. After last night … no more throwing me off the coaster!

"Here's your coffee and I made eggs and toast. What would you like to talk about."

"Last night Bobby … It was wonderful …_I reach for his hand and he takes mine in his and looks deeply into my eyes … _I don't want us to go back Bobby, we can't go back."

"No more "throwing you off the train." I get it … and I won't."

"It's a roller coaster."

"But you called it the "Goren Express" … that would be a train."

"Look … it's my metaphor … it's a roller coaster!"

He throws his hands up in defeat with a little chuckle.

"Whatever you say sweet Alex."

"I just need you to level off … your moods are quite erratic and don't think I don't get it, I do, but you need help and I want you to be able to ask for it … accept it. We love each other … I would come to you in a heart beat if I needed you and you know it."

"Look … I'll do what I can do … just be patient with me … please? For you, I'll do the counseling thing, but lets get through this Copa case first … deal?"

"Deal."

Small victories.

**Major Case**

"Detective Goren … how is your head?"

"Morning Sir, it's fine … just a slight headache … nothing a couple of aspirin can't take care of."

"Good … Eames in yet?"

"Haven't seen her."

"Okay let me know what you have for today when she gets in. By the way you look good today Goren."

"Ah, thank you?"

"Goren … lab on 2"

"Thanks Jeffries … Goren … really … great … thanks."

"Morning Bobby."

"Eames … lab just called … ballistics came in … you can keep your months paycheck … it was his service weapon."

"What a dope … you would think he would have been smart enough to …"

"Please Eames … Police _Dick _… smart enough … come on!?"

"Yup, you're right … he's an idiot … but why shoot her if she was already dead?"

"So, we're back to someone set him up?"

"Maybe?"

"Let's go through the things CSU found at his apartment … I had them bring them up before you got in."

"I think I'm going to need more coffee for this … I'll go get us some … you can start without me."

"Gee thanks Eames … what a gal!"

Hmmm, he shaved and he's wearing Armani … making progress … love making agrees with Detective Goren … Detective Eames too.

**Conference Room**

"Find anything Bobby? … Okay why the big smile?"

"I found another tape … "The _Big_ Cabaña" starring Copa."

"You've got to be kidding!? Please tell me you're making that up … you and you're sick sense of humor."

" 'Fraid not."

"I said it before … I'll say it again …EEW!"

"You want to watch it?"

"NO! Yuk, gross , I'm going to hurl … need I go on?"

"You are kind of cute when you're grossed out."

"Bobby, this is not useful information."

"Maybe, maybe not. We have a senseless murder, porn and drugs. They're all connected, but how? Did someone kill the girl for the drugs, the porn industry, both or is it as simple as Copa losing control over a coke and alcohol induced rage that got out of control and he was too stupid to really cover up what he had done … too stupid or too stoned?"

"I'd like to go with too stupid after seeing the porn that you found but seeing that we are detectives I guess we need to look into the other possibilities."

"Eames, can you fill the Captain in? I'm going to give an old friend over at Narcotics a call and see what they can dig up on the drug dealer they found Copa with, maybe you can call some old contacts at vice on the porn thing?"

"Sounds good. Lets get on that … connect the dots!?"

**Captain Ross's Office**

**PRESENT: Detectives Keally - Narcotics , Hodges - Vice**

"Goren, Eames … the Chief would like to sit in on this meeting."

"We've asked Detectives Keally and Hodges to join us … a mini task force if you will. The Dercelle murder case has opened up a drug and porn ring with former Detective Patrick Copa right in the middle of it."

"Thank you Detective Goren. Eames?"

"I'd like Detective Keally to take the floor."

"Thank you … well with Detective Goren's suggestions we looked into the association between Copa and Norman Manning … the "rich kid" drug dealer we found him with … they're third cousins … apparently hadn't kept in touch for many years but recently re-connected. Detective Hodges name was on some reports I came across so I contacted her.

Detective Hodges …"

"I busted Manning a few times for distributing porn to minors … he _stars_ in and _produces_ this crap! He was making a fortune selling this _Oscar worthy, high quality_ manure."

"Okay Detectives, Thank you all for your reports and your hard work … we'll meet back here Friday to see what other evidence we can come up with and put this case to bed."

Yes Sirs all around.

"Detective Goren … could you stay please?"

"Yes Sir."

_Chief Moran_

"Detective Goren, I just wanted to take this opportunity to once again say well done."

"Thank you Sir. I really need to get back to my partner Sirs , excuse me please."

"Detective."

"Eames, lets get out of here … now!"

**Big Papa's Diner**

"Bobby … you haven't said a word since "now" ! … What happened in there?"

"He said, well done."

"Ah … okay … and …"

"He just sucks, okay? Can we talk about the case … things are starting to come together, we just need to put them in the right order. "

"I think we should bring Manning in as a material witness … use your magic on him … see who did what to whom. It could have been Manning killed the girl and set up his cousin. Maybe we could check his financials … maybe he's not the rich kid anymore and she was leaning on him?"

"Rita doing both guys?"

"Who was the female star of the porn's Bobby?"

"I don't know … I didn't really watch them … don't you think I've been traumatized enough lately?"

"Good point!"

"Let's have Hodge's track down the porn stars and we'll get together with Keally on the Manning thing. We need a warrant, so let's get on the paperwork and Eames?"

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout I make us dinner tonight?"

"Depends on what you're making."

"Love to you… then … if I have enough energy … take out."

"Bobby!"

"What? … I have to dial the phone."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hurray, Bobby's back ... someone tell Eames to lighten-up! Happy reading -- please review. Good , bad , indifferent ... I don't mind, my brain needs help!


	9. Chapter 9

**Material Witness Warrant -- Norman Manning**

"My name is Xavier T. Riu The III. I am Mr. Manning's Attorney. Why, may I ask? … are you harassing my client. He has kept his nose clean for some time now."

"With what? Cocaine?"

"Goren! … Please excuse my partner counselor. This, as you are well aware of, is a material witness warrant. It has to do with his cousin, Patrick Copa. Mr. Manning's testimony is necessary for the grand jury's investigation in the murder of Rita Dercelle."

"I don't know no Rita Dercelle and I haven't seen my cuzin in a long time, so screw off cutie pie."

"Let's get something straight, _lover boy_, no one talks to my partner like that, her name is Detective Eames, got it?"

Bobby has that scary look in his eyes again but this time he is under control. Manning knows he means business and drops the tough boy act.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now … you can stop lying to us, I watched your … ah … _film_. _Copa and the Mann. _The female star looks an awful lot like our murder victim and are you forgetting that our Detectives found Patrick Copa hiding out at your place with your coke?"

"You can't prove that!"

"Which part?"

"I'm advising my client to remain silent … now! … Norman."

"We haven't placed him under arrest … we're just talking here … right Detective Goren?"

"I believe it's a material witness warrant Detective Eames?"

"I would like to speak with my client alone … get lost you two."

"Hmm, well I never … so rude … was it something we said Bobby?"

"Eames, all I can tell you, is after watching _Copa and the Mann _… I need intensive

therapy!!"

**Conference Room**

"I can't believe you watched it … poor Bobby."

"I had no choice … it's your fault. You got me thinking about Rita and why would they murder her. Was she doing both guys … well … yeah … she was. Just watch _Copa and The Mann_ and you can see for yourself."

"Oh no no no … Bobby? You said, they … new theory or slip of the tongue?"

"I just keep rolling this over and over in my mind … were they … maybe fighting over her? Drugged out … all of them … their fucked up minds … sex, drugs, rage. _I_ could have been the reason Copa did this to her and Manning joined in for the sick pleasure of it!"

"What!! Where the FUCK did that come from Bobby? What do _you _have to do with, that piece of rotting human flesh sitting in a jail cell waiting to get the needle, killing that girl?"

"Because of me he lost his badge … I know what it's like to lose your shield, Eames."

Shame and tears are in Bobby's eyes … for a big man … his heart and soul are double the size and his passion for "the job" is second to none. He really does bleed blue, he hemorrhaged for five long months. We won't talk about his undercover time … I may make him bleed red. I'm dealing with it … I have a prescription, sex with my partner.

"Bobby, please listen to me … Copa did everything to himself … a cop like that doesn't belong on the force … I mean … look at what he's become … a drugged out porn star murderer. That looks great on a resume. You fought to get your shield back … at any cost."

"I almost lost you … didn't I? Copa had no other choice Eames, it was a health issue."

"So he becomes a porn star?"

"_Star _is really pushing it."

"I think we have a lot of dots to connect … you need to stay focused and remember Copa is scum … he did this, probably … and we are going to nail his ass."

"Ah Eames … Manning did that already in _Copa and _…

"Don't say it Bobby!! I mean it … DO NOT SAY IT!!"

**Captain Ross's Office**

"Detectives … looks like your investigation in pulling together, can we charge him for her murder yet?"

"Captain, Bobby has an interesting theory … that both men had a hand in her murder."

"Why do you think that Detective?"

"She was the female lead in their _films _… alcohol and drugs were involved … cousins that were two alpha males …

"One wanted her all for himself …"

"Things got out of hand …"

"Okay … how do we prove it?"

"Eames? You have that look."

"What look Bobby?"

"Detective Goren … would you like to share with the class?"

"The light bulb" look."

"Ah ha."

"I've heard rumors about the two of you …

I think the look on Eames face was priceless. She went pure white, then green and her jaw dropped open. I thought she was going to pass out. I found it amusing … I rarely find anything amusing especially when it could mean my shield but I'm not paranoid like Ross thinks I am, and knew what rumor he was talking about.

… telepathic … so what is Eames?"

"Aahah … Film!"

Boy, is she shook up … my un-flappable Alex … who knew?

"Eames, I'm not following."

"I got it … you think they were stupid enough to film the murder."

"Yes, that's it. There is such a thing as real murder porn … it's out there … hard to impossible to stop and these two "waste of human flesh sob's" … well … I wouldn't put it past them. We should call Hodges at Vice … we still don't really know where she was killed . Maybe Hodges knows where the studio is."

"Let's get a warrant. We have enough probable cause and Manning is still being held up in all of our red tape."

"You mean _Xavier the III _hasn't gotten him out yet?"

"He's pissed at his _nephew, _so I don't think he's working very hard on springing him. He's pretty disgusted about the film."

"The film … not the cocaine or the fact that he may have something to do with this young girl's murder? Nice family."

"We see this everyday Goren … pick your battles."

**Warehouse -- NoHo Historic District**

_Security Guard at Manning's Studio_

"Can I help you Officers?"

"I'm Detective Eames my Partner Goren and this is Detective Hodges … we have a warrant to search the premises … please unlock the building and step aside Sir."

"Don, make sure your unit bags every film, DVD, reel to reel … whatever you can find. We're also looking for blood so light it up … okay."

"Have luco will travel, Bobby …"

"Would you look at this place Eames … I don't think this kid was hurting for money."

"NoHo is more than up and coming, the outside of his building is deceiving, the inside is state of the art."

"What noble worth while things he could have done with his money…"

"Please Hodges … you're a Vice cop where's that noble crap coming from … we deal with scum … they wouldn't know noble if Al Gore smacked them upside the head with a solar panel."

"I said noble not Nobel."

"Al Gore has excellent moral character!"

"Goren?"

"I don't know. She's tired."

CSU is combing the place for evidence ... that material witness warrant should turn into an arrest warrant when they're done ... cocaine and ecstasy ... enough to distribute ... and of course more bad porn. _Big Mann on Campuss_, _Copa's Big Cum Back_ ... need I say more? What was I waiting for? ...

"We have blood! …"

TBC -- Thanks for reading ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Crime Lab Report -- Major Case**

_Blood found at NoHo Manning Studio Historic District, consistent with murder victim Rita Dercelle. _

_Shell casings from a .44 automatic hand gun consistent with ballistics report on gun, found at NoHo Manning Studio Historic District. _

_Finger prints of murder victim Rita Dercelle, as well as suspects Patrick Copa and Norman Manning also found at NoHo Manning Studio Historic District._

_Cocaine, Ecstasy and Rohypnol found at NoHo Manning Studio Historic District._

_8 VHS tapes and 35 DVD of the Pornography variety found at NoHo Manning Studio Historic District._

"Eames, Goren … you have films to watch … if your so called _snuff film _is your last piece of the puzzle … lets hope it's here."

"Excuse me Captain … I really think that I that is, we … ah …Eames, shouldn't have to sit through this … ah …"

"Yes, of course your right Detective … let's get … excuse me …

… _Captain Ross … yes Sir … I understand Sir … yes we'll meet with them Sir._

Well Detectives … it looks like the FBI wants to play in our sand box. It seems that your friend Hodges contacted her friend at the FBI about the snuff film, which puts the investigation right in the laps of the Feds."

"Damn it! Captain we have worked our butts off on this case and now the Feds are going to just swoop in here without doing any of the work and take the collar?"

"Goren … you and your partner did exceptional work on this case and I'll be damned if you don't get the collar for the murder … let them deal with sifting through the films and dealing with what we think is on them … we don't actually know … it's just Eames' hunch."

"When should we expect the Agents Sir?"

"Special Agents Lake and Redding are on there way to go over the specifics of the case with you now."

"Jennifer Lake, Sir?"

"Yes … do you know her Detective?"

"We've met."

What does he mean "we've met"? When we are alone, he better explain himself!

"Why don't the two of you get set up in the conference room … they should be here soon."

Jennifer Lake and I have a long history. We have known each other for about 10 years … we worked a few cases together when she was a Narc for the NYPD … she transferred out to the FBI about 6 years ago. We kept in touch over the years … in more ways then one … most recently, she was the one they sent to recruit me … and yeah … we touched.

**Conference Room -- Major Case**

"Eames … what do you think … should we look at the titles of this crap and see if we can figure out which one the murder is on?"

"Let the Feds do it Goren."

"Goren?"

"You called me _Eames._"

"I call you Eames, you call me Bobby … that's how it is."

"Whatever."

How does she already know that I slept with Jen?

"Okay … what gives."

"I'm just pissed that they can just come in here after all are hard work and take over … it really pisses me off!"

"Porn is distributed nation wide Eames … it's their jurisdiction."

**Special Agents Jennifer Lake and Arthur Redding arrive.**

I can see that _Special_ Agent Jennifer Lake is totally Bobby's type … "a tall drink of water" … absolutely drop dead gorgeous … beautiful brunette hair, silky, perfect amount of wave and bounce. A body to die for … athletic yet feminine … I hate her. I Can see her looking at him as she approaches us, she's looking at him as though he is the last candy bar on earth and she's already ripping off the wrapper … with her teeth! I can't help but wonder when was the last time they saw each other … slept with each other.

"Bobby … how's it hanging?"

"It's hanging Red … how 'bout you?"

"Good, good … hoping you were going to join us over on the "dark side" … what's the matter … Jen's _power of persuasion _didn't work on you."

"Oh I tried Red … _believe me_, I tried. Hi Bobby. I haven't seen you around "The Watering Hole," are you avoiding me?"

"Ah … Jen … ah … Special Agents Lake and Redding … this is my partner Alexandra Eames."

"So what's so _Special_ about you two?"

Okay, that wasn't called for, but she is blatantly devouring my partner with her eyes. My blood pressure is about to blow. 10, 9, 8, 7, ….

"Oh isn't she cute!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say !?"

"Eames?"

"Don't _Eames_ me … this chick wants to rip your clothes off! Shall your partner and I leave the room so you can rape mine?"

"You can't rape the willing, _honey_."

With that, Eames lunges towards Jen and shoves her clear across the room … unbeknownst to Eames … Jen is a Martial Arts expert (_but_ she didn't see my feisty little Eames coming) … as Jen came back on Eames, I stepped in between the two women and took the round house right from Jen, right in the jaw. Captain Ross walks in and slams a chair down on the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here? If you want to play in our sand box then play nice or get the fuck out … got it? EAMES?"

"Sorry, Captain. Agent Lake was trying to recruit Bobby to the FBI while he was on suspension … I took exception to that."

"Agent Redding … were you in on that too?"

"Ah … well … not quite in the same capacity as Agent Lake, Sir. Jen and Bobby go way back to their days in Narcotics together."

"So are the two of you here to work the case or work Detective Goren?"

"The case, sir"

"Then I suggest you play nice!"

"I'm out!"

"Eames … wwhhat? You're my partner … you can't be out … we worked this case together … it was your idea about the _snuff film _… I don't come up with this stuff on my own! I need you by my side Eames."

"Just like when you put Testarossa away … right Bobby?"

"Oh my God … will you get the Fuck over that!?"

"Done! I'm out of here … do it with _Jen._"

Jen and Red have their heads down buried in evidence, Captain Ross is about to explode when Jen says …

"I'm sorry to interrupt this partner squabble, especially since I love tearing mine a new one, but I think we should watch this film … _See Dick Cum See Jane Die._"

**ADA Hackenson's Office**

"Detectives I'm sorry to say that the Federal Government has taken over the case. You will of course be called in to testify and be noted as the primary investigators on all the reports but Copa and Manning have been transferred to Federal Prison. If it makes you feel any better … they are pushing for lethal injection."

"Nothing about this case makes me feel good Counselor."

"I'm glad those two slime are off the street … I'm happy about that … now, if the two of you will excuse me … I'd like to go spend some time with my nephew."

"Eames, wait up."

"I'm in a hurry Bobby … we're done here."

"What does that mean … exactly?"

"It means … go play with your FBI girlfriend _Jen_. I'm done with you Goren."

"What did I do?"

"You fucked her! Bobby! … When, yesterday, two days ago … WHEN!?"

"Thrrree, Three weeks ago."

I wish I were an ostrich.

"Three?"

"Yes … you weren't speaking to me … I was miserable … she's just my "rainy day girl"

that's all she is … she doesn't mean anything to me … it was and always _was _just sex with her."

"So let's get this straight … we're pointing our guns at each other … realize we love each other. I'm pissed as hell! Right so far?"

"I've known I've loved you for a lot longer than that."

"Oh really!?"

"Yes!!"

"You know you love me … don't tell me … don't tell me you're going undercover … fuck some FBI agent … almost join the FBI … What's next Bobby?"

"Marry me, Alex?"

"That's your answer to this Bobby … really? Fuck off … I'm jumping off the roller coaster."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thank you "DD" Since this is my first ... I'm not sure about the rating?? Once again thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday Morning -- Doreen's Apartment**

"Ally … Ally … wake up … it's 8 … time to get up."

"Dor … leave me alone … I jumped off the roller coaster and fell off a wagon all in the same 24 hour period … go away and do it quietly please."

"Nope, up and at um sunshine. Time to start a new day!"

"Go away!"

"No, no, no … your sister called, we're going to meet her at the park and you and Natie are spending the day together."

"My Nate?"

"Yup … you and Nate … I'll pick you up later since you were in no shape to drive last night … do you want to talk about it yet?"

"How could he, Dor?"

"What … have sex with that FBI chick … weeks before you two confessed your undying love for one another? Or just have sex in general? Because I don't think he's a eunuch."

"He should have waited."

"Sit and listen. You used to be the most level headed reasonable and rational no nonsense woman that I have ever known, however, right now you're acting like a 16 year old that caught her boyfriend making out with a cheerleader! For Christ sakes Ally smarten up!"

"I don't need to take this from you!"

"Too bad! Bobby was in deep shit and you turned your back on him … he was alone and in need of some sort of comfort. Men only do a few things … drink, watch sports and have sex … the trifecta! At least we're happy with a new pair of shoes."

"He should have _waited_."

"Because he can … read your mind … tell the future … waited for what?"

"For me to cool my jets."

"He still had no idea that you were in love with him too. He could have sex with whom ever he wanted … he didn't have to check with his partner! He already told you it meant nothing to him."

"Maybe checking with his partner means nothing to him. I'm talked out Dori … I just want to see the only little man that never disappoints me … my Natie boy."

**Lewis's Auto body -- The Bronx**

"Goren … you own a 1968 Shelby Cobra? Do you know how much this car is worth?"

"Hey Bobby … Mike has that green eye of jealousy thing going on."

"My 428 … she's a beauty alright and yeah I know all to well how much it's worth … I almost had to sell it when I was on suspension … 5 months without pay … it was breaking my heart … I had to sell my 72 Vette … I'm getting too old for that anyway. This is my baby!"

"You had a 72 Vette? What the fuck Bobby?"

"It wasn't in good shape … I had it here in the shop for the past few years … it didn't even run and he got a pretty penny for it."

"Any other classics Bobby?"

"Nah … just this one … it's Eames favorite … she hated the Vette … said I'd wrap my self around a tree if we ever got it runnin' … she wouldn't even sit in it."

"What's up with that … Eames knows about this gem and I didn't?"

"Mike … they call them "chick magnets" not, dude magnets … besides, she's my partner and she loves cars."

"And I think she has a little crush on me!"

"You wish Lewis!"

"Well guys … I have to get going … I have to meet Agents Lake and Redding for coffee to go over some minor discrepancies in the Copa case … I leave you and your F-10 in good hands with Lewis."

"Eames meeting up with you?"

"No, she didn't see eye to eye with them … I'm sure it's nothing to bother her with … a cup of joe and it should be taken care of … she needs her space from me too."

"Okay … have fun with the Feds … hey Bobby … leave your keys …"

"Not a chance, Mike!"

**Moe's Coffee Corner **

I arrive at the designated coffee shop by the park … Jen is there … I don't spot Red.

She's definitely not dressed like an Agent … she's beautiful but I'm not a weak man. I know who I want … I just don't know how to get her back … but I will.

"Jen … Where's Red?"

"Oh … yeah … he couldn't make it. Sit … I already ordered for us … I know you're always on time."

I'm _never_ on time and she doesn't have a thing for me to go over with her … the "profiler" in me is coming out … Jen is undressing me with her eyes. Yup … Eames was right … she's even biting her lip as she looks me up and down. I feel cheap.

"Bobby … your apartment is close by, isn't it?"

"You know where I live Jen."

"So why don't we grab our coffees and head on over there for some _privacy_?"

"I don't think so Jen … I'm spoken for … it's serious … ah … a serious long term relationship."

"Oh come on Bobby … you? Serious … some dumb blond no doubt."

"Why would you say that?"

"The woman that thinks she's landed you would have to be stupid … you're married to your job Bobby … and I get that … I get you …

_Here's your coffees …_

…Lets go for a walk in the park Bobby and you can tell me all about my competition."

"Nobody can compete with her, Jen."

_We'll see about that Bobby …._

**Central Park**

_**Eames**_

I don't know why Nate loves Central Park …Bobby loves central park too. He would meet Nate and I here on the week-ends before his mother got sick … he would take Nate and I for a ride in his "hot rod" … Nate just loves Bobby … his Aunt does too.

_**Goren**_

The last time I took a stroll through Central Park I was with Alex and Nate … that seems like a life time ago. I wanted to tell her then how I felt about her … how it felt so right, the three of us together … "Auntie Alex, Uncle Bobby and little Natie." But today, I'm with Jen … three weeks ago, I welcomed her company … now she was the woman that caused Eames to leave me … jump off the train or what ever the hell it is!

_I spot his partner … Eames, in the park … hmm … what a coincidence … could she be the one special female to capture my Bobby's heart … let the games begin!_

"Oh Bobby … have you been working out?" _As I slip both my arms around his left arm …she spots us … he doesn't even know she's there. I caress his arm up an down._

"What … me work out … yeah …12oz curls."

_I throw my head back and laugh, like one of those obnoxious flirty girls. _

"UNCLE BOBBY!!"

_Who's this little snot nose kid?_

"Nate? Is that my little Natie?"

"Yeah it's me Uncle Bobby, down here."

"No way … you grew a foot! You're my big Natie now!!"

"Nate! Don't you ever run away from me like that again."

"Sorry, Auntie Ally … but it's Uncle Bobby!! I haven't seen him in sooo long Auntieeee."

"Hey Alex."

"Hmm. Let's go Nate … Bobby's busy with his girlfriend."

"I thought you were his girlfriend Aunt Alex … you guys always smile like my mom and dad do when your together … isn't that like being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Bobby, I think we should go back to your place and let your partner explain the birds and the bees to the kid while we practice what _real _boyfriends do to girlfriends."

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Dori, you're just in time … could you take Nate for a walk please.?"

"Sure, everything alright?"

"Fine, I just need to straighten something out with Special Agent Lake."

"Okay … let's go Nate … _be careful for that right hook Ally_…"

Alex has that look on her face … the look that reduced me to feeling like a child being scolded by the principal after the Testarossa thing. This is going to be painful.

"LOOK, Ms. FBI you have now managed to ruin my day in the park with my nephew, you don't need to advertise to him what you plan on doing to my partner .. You both disgust me!!"

"Wait one minute Alex and you Jen … I think I should have a say in this."

"Well you don't, as far as I'm concerned Bobby, we are just partners nothing more … don't even fucking look at me if we aren't working a case."

"Well, what's there to look at … you have a little girls body. Why would he want to look at you?"

Before Eames could connect with her right hook … I grabbed Jen by the shoulders and pushed her away from Eames and once again _I_ took the hit. Eames pushed me away and tackled Jen and they both fell to the ground … this was no girl fight … this was an NYPD Detective and Federal Agent … they know how to fight. I pulled Jen off Eames by her hair and threw her on a near by bench, I held my hand up at Eames and just simply said "STOP! A crowd started to form and I pulled out my badge and told them to disperse! Eames took the opportunity to go after Lake and this time connected with a round house kick to the left side of her face. Lake brushed it off and countered with a side kick to Alex's rib cage ... this was really getting out hand. One of the Mounted Police officers heard about the commotion in the park and came to investigate. I saw him coming and once again tried to get in between the two women. They both connected their left and right hooks to my left and right eyes ... I was seeing stars!! Boy these women are strong!! The police officer blew his whistle and started yelling at Eames and Lake and I was once again waving my badge around ... not quite seeing straight. He helped me separate the two women and then I explained the best I could as to what was going on and if he could forget what he saw ... for Eames sake ... I'd put a good word in for him during the next round of promotions ... _like that would matter. _He scolded the girls one more time, mounted his horse, gave me a wink and went on his way. Now, totally embarrassed by this highschoolish display, it's my turn to do the scolding.

"Alex, for once and for all … I have zero feelings for this woman … she's playing you and me! Jen … stay the fuck out of my life … you can't even compare to the beauty of this woman inside and out! You, are a heartless bitch and good for one thing and one thing only and to be perfectly honest … you're not really good at that either. Alex … I love you with all my heart … it's yours if you want it … if you don't then I guess the ride is over and we'll try and work together, if that doesn't work I'll transfer out."

"Aunt Alex, Aunt Alex … Doreen bought me an ice cream … you want some Uncle Bobby? What happen to your face Uncle Bobby?"

"Nothing buddy ... I'm okay ... you take care of your Auntie Alex for me, K? I'm going to escort Agent Lake out of the park and go home ... I'll see ya little man. Doreen ... could you make sure that Alex has her ribs looked at? If you need anything let me know ... I need to _get rid of the trash_ ... then I'll be home."

"Sure Bobby ... It was nice to see you again ... I think."

"Bye Uncle Bobby …"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Re-write for HHS -- hope you like it! **;) TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all that have sent reviews and messages of encouragement and advise … it is much appreciated … judeey Once again, they're not mine ( I wish Bobby was!) I'm just ficting them.**

**Purgatory: AKA Goren's Apartment**

Goren's POV

Most men would be flattered by two women fighting over them … I find it disturbing. We're not children. Eames and I are Major Case Detectives and Lake is an FBI Agent for Christ sake, what the fuck? If our superiors get wind of this it will mean our badges! I guess my badge does mean more to me than anything else … a relationship with my partner? What was I thinking? and Alex … I've never seen her behave like a teenager before … she's always so professional. She has saved my ass too many times to count and now she's fighting in the park over _me_? Over me … WOW … she loves me … she really loves me! Is it worth it Eames? … she said something like that to me my first day out of "purgatory" "I hope it was worth it Detective" … yeah, getting my badge back was worth it, the cold shoulder, the rat, all of it … it was worth being able to catch the bad guys again and doing it with you … my partner and best friend. So here I am in purgatory again, but this time, it's a personal type of purgatory ... or am I in Hell? Do I pursue the only chance I have at actual happiness and risk getting caught or live my life alone and in the comfort of women like Lake? The last thing I want is to do more damage to Alex … she has no chance at advancement because of her association with me. If the brass find out about our relationship it may be the last straw … she could … _we _could lose our badges. I can't lose my shield again! I can see why she calls me a roller coaster. Fuck it! I love her and … no , I can't … I love being a cop. SHIT!

**St. Ann's Hospital ER**

_Dr. Harris_

"Detective Eames … looks like your 7th and 10th ribs are fractured , that kickboxing class must have gotten a little out of hand."

"Ah yeah … well … you should see the other guy … ooh, it hurts to laugh."

"Fractured ribs can be very serious, Detective. You'll need to take several days off and then be placed on desk duty for a few weeks. I'll give you Percocet for the pain and next week we'll switch it to Vicodin."

"Desk duty? _I'm going to kill her!_"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Major Case, Sir … I very rarely get physical on the job … we have uniform with us and my Partner's a big guy."

"It will be up to your Department to determine your fitness for duty Detective … I have to give my recommendation as the attending Physician on your case."

"Yes, Sir."

_**Out in the hall**__** Doreen has Eames' phone.**_

"Alex?"

"No, Bobby it's Doreen."

"Something's wrong."

"Bobby … Ally has two broken ribs."

"Where are you?"

"We're at St. Ann's but I'm taking her home now."

"I'll meet you there."

**Standing outside of Eames Home**

Do I go in as her friend or _boyfriend_? Regardless … I'm here and I hope she wants me here in any capacity.

_As he knocks on the door, Doreen answers._

"Hey Bobby, thanks for coming … I really need to get going … Ally's getting changed, she'll be out in a minute."

"Doreen … she knows I'm here … right?"

"Ah …yeah … right …gotta go … thanks again … say bye to Ally for me."

Why do I have a feeling that we're being set up here? By the would be shrink no less.

"Bobby? Why are you here?"

_Should have known._

"Doreen called … told me about your ribs so I came right over … I was concerned, upset … I wanted to see you."

"Wanted to see the damage your girlfriend did to me?"

"Jesus Alex, did you listen to anything I said at the park?"

"You left with her!"

"I wanted to make sure she was away from you and Nate … you should know by now what the two of you mean to me. You're the only real family that I have. Damn it Alex, why does this have to be so hard?"

"Nicole, Nelda, now Lake … what is the common thread with these women Bobby?"

"Excuse me … why are you bringing them up?"

"You're attracted to psychos … do they remind you of your Mother Bobby? … is that what it is … you can't be loved by a normal healthy happy well adjusted female that just wants to make you happy?"

"You know what Eames? Go fuck yourself!"

**Eames POV**

Who's the heartless bitch, now? He didn't deserve that. Why did I do that to him … I have to stop him!

"BOBBY … come back … please … I didn't mean it."

**Bobby's POV**

Johnny Damon has moved out of left field … taken his bat and just clobbered me over the head!

"Eames, go back inside …we have nothing more to say to each other … and I'm sure you meant some of that."

"Yes I did. The part about the female that wants to make you happy. I'm not really normal … not healthy at the moment, well adjusted is debatable but I do love you and I want to make you happy and if that marriage proposal still stands … I would be inclined to say yes."

"We'll lose our badges."

"That's what you have to say? I pore my heart out to you and … I swear Robert Goren … your badge is more important to you than I am."

"Alex … what am I good at? … Being a cop and I already screwed that up. You want me to be your husband? Do you know the divorce rate in this country let alone that of police officers? We haven't had a civil conversation with one another for days!"

"I wasn't suggesting we run off to Vegas tonight Bobby. I can't have sex anyway thanks to your gir… anyway … can we at least kiss and make up?"

"I'm really getting the concept of the roller coaster. Do you remember talking about couples counseling?"

"Of course I do."

"I think we should try that … but Alex … no sex until we start going."

"Why?"

"We're putting a lot on the line here Alex. I'm not just talking about our badges … we have to watch each others back out there … sometimes other people are involved … there is a lot at stake. We'll be more incline to save each other when we took an oath to protect and serve. There are reasons why it's against regulation for partners to become involved. We both need to know that what we have is strong enough to deal with our jobs and hiding our feelings for each other and most of all … you're still pissed as hell at me."

"Am not."

"Oh my God. What was that remark about my mother?"

"I'm on Percs for the pain … I don't know what I'm saying."

"We have to deal with pointing our guns at each other … we can't do that alone."

"I don't want to talk about that Bobby."

"That's what I thought. When you're ready to talk about that, call your friend Dori … have her find us a shrink that can't report to the department and make us an appointment. Until then, if you need me, call. I'm going out with Lewis … he's happy I sold the Vette … no resentment there and he doesn't even want to kiss me … imagine that."

"I bet he wants to kiss me."

"Ahhh … Detective Alex … I bet he would … do you want me to tell him you're free?"

"Get out!"

"Fine but how about the kiss _you_ wanted."

**Goren**

I couldn't leave after that repartee, I wish I could tell our future … hell, I wish the ride we were on was the Merry-Go-Round, but it's not … the fact of the matter is, we do love each other, but are we _good_ for each other?

**Eames**

Kissing Bobby is like having amnesia … I get so lost in the feeling of his lips, the way his tongue and mine do this delicate sensual dance together, that our arguments, the fight with Lake, my broken ribs … they're all forgotten. We're still new at this yet it seems as if we know each others mouths like a road map. I can't help but crawl up his length to prolong the kiss. He's moved on to behind my ear and whispers…

"I do love you Alex … but you're broken … you need your rest and in the last five minutes you didn't make that appointment with the Psychologist … so I'll be with Lewis."

_After I take a cold shower_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Couples counseling next ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Not mine / all theirs, just my warped tired mind!!**

**No Beta - my mistakes :(**

**Thanks for riding the coaster!!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Major Case Squad -- Monday A.M.**_

"Detective Goren, my office."

"Sir."

"I Just got a report on Eames, she'll be out for a few days and we just got the Dercelle murder kicked back to us. Can you handle it without your partner?"

"I thought the Feds had the case?"

"Copa's pleading down …giving up his cousin for solitary. Figures he's just as good as dead in Rikers if he's out in the community …says he has information and only wants to talk to you."

"He's just playing us Cap, they have a solid case against both of them. I heard the snuff film shows them both having a hand in the girls murder … drugged her, raped her and then took her life. Why should we deal with that piece of shit?"

"Apparently, Manning has other snuff films out there … could lead to solving some cold cases. One involving a certain family member of the Mayor's."

"Logan's case?"

"You mean … the case I originally gave to you."

_Goren is busy scratching his head when Eames steps off the elevator._

"Detective Eames, I thought you got hurt in a kickboxing class?"

"_Sparring, _Sir. I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I'll let Goren bring you up to speed …you can toss this back to the Feds … it's your case if you want it."

"Captain, what about Logan and Wheeler? It's their case too."

"Bring them in only when you have something. The kid has been in jail for 15 years with no _body _… the only evidence they had was her blood in his apartment."

"They convicted him of murder with no _body_?"

"There was a lot of blood …drugs … he had no memory but had a history of violence with the girl … he was convicted on circumstantial evidence … it happens."

"What's going on here … I'm really in the dark."

"You should be in bed, resting … come on I'll catch you up, although you're never going to believe it."

**Cafeteria****1 PP**

"I can't believe it!"

"Told ya. Now … why are you here? I thought the Doctor told you to take a few days off?"

"And do what … knit?"

"Eames! … Rest … heal … make an appointment for us."

"I've already done that … Dr. Matthew Lovett … Tuesday night 7P.M."

"Love - it … like … I'm going to love -it … love psychotherapy."

"Bobby, you study Psychopathy … you _do_ love this stuff."

"I study the criminal mind Eames … we're not talking about the same thing here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot … you're the genius … I'm just eye candy."

_At least she's not carrying my water today…that's a change._

"Eye candy? Well, Detective Eye Candy, do we take the case or tell the Feds to keep it?

Your call."

"You're changing the subject … are we going Tuesday night or not?"

"Yes."

"Then, dealing with Copa is your call."

"It may help Mike's case. I want to talk to Mike first."

"Captain Ross said to wait until we had something."

"We have, what Logan would call, "I needed to know that shit, Goren!" _something_."

"Hmm … there was some shit I needed to know but didn't."

_Tuesday night can't come soon enough _

"I'm just saying, we can use the help on this. I could use Mike in interrogation. I'd rather you not be in there with our past history … you could really get hurt if things got out of control again."

"Fine … I have to agree … Mike should know. _We_ need to find out what Copa is going to tell us before he _tells_ us … you know what I mean?"

"How are _we_ going to do that?"

"Meet, Detective Eye Candy._Eames stands up winks and wiggles her hips (forgetting her broken ribs) _Ouch!"

"Ah … who exactly is going to meet Detective Eye Candy?"

"Norman Manning's known associates of course."

"NO!"

"Excuse me … did you just say no to Detective Eye Candy?"

"Will you stop calling yourself that? Jesus Alex … you're not in Vice anymore and for crying-out-loud you have two broken ribs. If this is something you want to investigate, use Wheeler."

"Why is she more your type, Bobby?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be her … much older brother. Second, no one has anything on you Eames."

"Good answer, partner."

"Come a little closer Eames …

_As Eames moves closer … Bobby looks left … then … right and whispers softly…_

… love you, partner."

_**Back up to the 11**__**th**__** floor Major Case**_

"You want Wheeler to do what, Eames?"

"Just flirt with the security guard at NoHo studios … he may work at another location. Meagan could pretend to be one of Manning's girls and we'll make up a cover story as to why she's there."

"Yeah Logan … we'll all be close by … there has to be another location if Copa has information that could be worth anything to us. CSU recovered all the films and to date only three snuff films were found. All cases were closed by the FBI … or in the process. The bodies … ah …actresses, have been identified. Your case is the one Copa supposedly has information on. Eames wants to find it first so he'll have nothing to deal with."

"Wheelers call." _Logan raises his hands in defeat, knowing Eames was right, why give that scum any kind of deal if they could get the evidence first. He really was an idiot!_

"I'm in …let's do it."

**Warehouse NoHo Historic District Manning Studio**

_As Wheeler approaches the warehouse (in her too short sun dress)she spies the security guard … hmm, not half bad looking … this should be easy._

"Hey gorgeous, what can I do for you?"

"Hi you … Normmy said I could come by and get my stuff but he said he moved it before the cops came, do you know where he moved it?"

"What stuff sweetie?"

"Ah … oh you … you're making me blush … ah … toys … you know … for the movies."

"I think I can help you out with that … come with me and I'll take you to "The Promise Land" … that's his old man's studio down the block."

"Freeze, Police!"

"Hey, what's going on here? I didn't do anything."

"You have the right to remain silent …"

**Major Case Observation Room**

"Who's this mutt?"

"He's the security guard at NoHo studios … Manning's place … Wheeler bagged him. He gave up the old man …we're working on a warrant. We have units watching the property while we're waiting."

"Good work Detectives … all of you … Eames, I understand this sting was your idea?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good work …you too Wheeler. Now it's your turn Goren … see what he knows."

**Interrogation Room**

"Mr. Vickson, I'm Detective Goren I just want to talk … if you cooperate we'll cut you a deal with the DA."

"Look Buddy … I'm just the security guard I don't know nuthin dude."

"Come on … nice lookin guy like you … they must've used you in their movies huh?"

"I didn't kill nobody."

"I didn't say that … but maybe you saw some things, know some things that can help us wrap up our case … you may not look at any jail time."

"Jail time? I told you … I didn't do nuthin."

"You're an accessory, means you're guilty and I can charge you for their crimes … who do you want to go to jail … you or them?"

"Them."

"Then start talking."

"Manning Sr. he's been at this shit for years man … he gets off on raping these young girls, drugging them and killin them and he films this shit and people buy it … big bucks too. The kid … Jr. … he's been watching this …his old man's been cultivating him since he was about 16. Sick, Psycho shit, man."

"And you've been turning a blind eye to it?"

"He's a powerful man Detective and I had no money … I was living in my car, most nights not eating and afraid to go to sleep … then I met Jr. and I got the job and I was afraid … this life they lead … it's messed up! Drugs, young girls, guns more drugs … I was caught up dude … I had nuthin and nobody they took me in and then I knew too much and I was afraid to get out."

"And now?"

"I need to get out … I can't sleep at night dude."

"Okay … just one more thing … we're looking for some old tapes … old snuff film. Where should we look for it?"

"The Promise Land" Studio … the old man's place … he keeps everything … I've never seen it but Jr. told me he has a fake wall somewhere that leads to a private screening room. He can even watch the live performance while they're filming. The library is there in a safe.""You know a lot more than you let on."

"No I don't. Do I get my deal?"

"Sit tight, _dude_."

**Observation Room**

"Goren?"

"This guy knows way too much … we need to hold him … treat him good …turn the screws on him when we find out more about him."

"Bobby, his wrap sheet is nothing … just some petty shit."

"I think something is going to turn up on this guy … he's involved somehow … maybe he got caught up in this life too … something."

"Logan and Wheeler are heading over to "Promise Lands" with CSU … it's going to be an all nighter why don't you two head out for dinner and meet them back here?"

"Yes, Sir."

**Goren's Apartment**

"Bobby, can we not talk about the case while we're here?"

"Alex … we should … there's a lot to cover … if we don't want to make a deal with Copa we have to do our due diligence."

"We have time for that when we're all back together at 1PP. We'll have more evidence from "The Promise Land" studios … so, can we just eat and relax and have a civil conversation about us?"

"We can try."

"What are you making us?"

"Tuna."

"Ick."

"You like tuna …are you not in the mood?"

"I am in the mood … I was hoping we could neck a little before we go back … tuna's bad for the breath."

"Alex." _Heavy sigh from Bobby_

"What? Why are you rolling your eyes Bobby?"

"I'm trying to be a good boy Alex."

"Were you good to Jen?"

"What happen to having a civil conversation?"

"You made love to me once and then just pulled away … now that I know what that's like, you push me away wanting more. It was great wasn't it? You were there too, weren't you?"

"It was great …you're the love of my life … I knew that then. It scared me … I've never felt that _in_ love before. The problem is, is that you're still so mad at me … the remarks … we have to deal with what I did to us in order to get my shield back and even before, going back to telling you to "back off."

"Why do you have to do this Bobby?"

"Because you're too important to me to loose again, even for a second … lets deal with this … please."

"Then prove to me that I'm more important to you then Jen."

"Alls …you have broken ribs …come on … I don't want to hurt you."

"Can't you see that you are?"

_With that said, Bobby moved closer to Alex, he kissed her softly first on the lips ,then on her neck and behind her ear, he carried her into his bedroom. Making love to each other, was once again electric. Slightly painful for Alex because of her broken ribs but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. He was gentle warm and loving. She was full of emotion; love ,pain ,hurt, anger and he was willing to let her take it out on him…it was directed at him … good and bad._

_Love making turned into hot passionate sex … she was angry but she loved him and the combination of the two caused them both to scream in agony and pleasure. He held her as she trembled in his arms, he realized he too was trembling. Love was impossibly unforgiving … he knew there was no turning back … could he be the man she wanted, needed? This time he wasn't gentle, warm and loving … he made love to Alex with a purpose … he was a man on a mission. He __**was**__ good enough, __**man**__ enough and when he was through with her she would know that she was his and only his. His second erection, took her by surprise … him too. He crawled between her legs and began a slow and tortuous assault on her neck and worked his way down to her collar bone. He slid inside her and they came simultaneously in a thunderous chorus of very audible pleasurable type moans. They lie there silent and still for what seemed to be hours and then the phone rang…_

"Goren."

"Where the hell are you two? Copa tried to hang himself in holding … they're transporting him now to Mercy."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Couples counseling coming soon ... they need it! Thanks for reading ;o -- Judeey


	14. Chapter 14

**Yikes Chapter 14 / My words, not my characters ... I think _I_ need Therapy. Do you think I have something against the Patrick Copa Character?**

_**Mercy Hospital**_

_"_Logan!"

"Hey, where have you guys been? Isn't this your case?"

"Yeah, yeah … what the hell happened?"

"The dumb ass saw Vickson in holding, Jeffries surmised Copa knew his plea deal went down the drain and tried to hang himself."

"With what?"

"He took his orange jump suit off and tried to hang himself from the bars … he hit his head … the dumb ass."

"Ya know … he gives cops a bad name!"

"Yeah, Eames, right!"

"How did he ever make Detective?"

"We need to look into someone's family tree a little bit closer."

"Bobby?"

"The Mayor … a family member … an indiscretion as a youth … yada, yada, yada."

"Eames … since when does Goren say yada?"

"Don't ask me … I'm just his partner."

"Logan can you chase that? I have one more ace up my sleeve."

"Chase what … you lost me?"

"Connect Manning, Copa and Vickson to your case … the kid in jail … and see if they are some how related to each other. I'm going to talk to the "dumb ass."

"Oh that's all I have to do?"

"Manning and Vickson have the same brow, same ears … we already know that Copa and Manning are related … the kid in jail is related to the Mayor … I just have this feeling."

"Mike, you know Goren and his feelings … connect those dots and we have one big headache on our hands."

"You said it Eames … I'm glad he's your partner."

"Ah, Logan, I would start with the Mayor and Manning Sr."

"Bobby … do you know something or is it a feeling?"

Goren is rubbing the back of his neck, head tilted down with eyes cast up towards Logan.

"Feeling … from my shoes!"

"Good enough for me buddy … but tomorrows another day and I have a date … see ya!"

_**Outside of Copa's Hospital Room**_

"Bobby this night needs to end, Mike's right, let's call it a night."

"Just one thing , I'll be one minute … I'll bring a uniform in with me."

"_Why_?"

"I need a witness …

… Copa … you wanted to see me … you didn't have to hit your head to get my attention."

"I have nothing to say to you Goren … get lost!"

"Why's that Patrick … because maybe I already know that this shit has been a family secret of yours for what? Decades? Past down like a dowry … your family the Mayor's … I mean that _is_ how you got your Detective shield. The Mayor's influence … God knows you're too fuckin stupid to have gotten it without some political influence."

"How the Fuck … get out! Get the fuck out!"

"Yeah … okay … I'm going home to my girlfriend … nice warm bed … nice warm home … nice normal life. Have fun at Rikers _dick_ head."

_**Outside of Copa's Hospital Room**_

"Was that fun for you Bobby?"

"I haven't had that much fun for hours Eames …_with a wink…_ of course it was a different _kind_ of fun."

**Eames Residence**

"I'll walk you up."

"You're not coming in?"

"No … I'm going home, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has … so stay … we can fall asleep in each others arms just like the first time … it was wonderful …remember?"

"Eames … tomorrow is going to be even longer … we should help Logan research the Mayor's family tree and then we have the counseling thing at night."

"Eames? What's up with that? We're _home _now … are you back pedaling again?"

"Eam … Alex … you have broken ribs … will you please just get some rest … I just need to think about the case … sort it all out."

"Sort us out?"

"Alex … I'm going home."

**Goren's Apartment**

_Bobby opens the door to find Special Agent Jennifer Lake sitting in his living room_

"Jen … What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want some company Bobby … in your _bed … _of course_._"

"Leave Jen, now."

"Have sex with me Bobby or I'll have to tell Captain Ross that his two _top_ Detectives are having an affair."

"So you think I can just perform for you? Sorry, it doesn't work that way."

"I thought you may have a little problem in that department, so I brought you some little blue pills to help you … ah … rise to the occasion."

"Tell Ross."

"What?"

"You heard me … tell Ross. I'll deny it, telling him I rejected you and you'll look like a woman scorned. You would say anything to hurt me."

"You think I'm bluffing Bobby?"

"No … I'm in love with her, Jen … I'm not going to screw that up. If Ross finds out worse case scenario, I loose her as a partner best case … I marry her. So do me a favor Jen, tell Ross and then I can give Alls my Mom's ring."

"I don't like losing Bobby … this isn't over."

"Yeah, I played your bluff … don't push me … I can just as easily speak to Director Michaels over at FBI headquarters … you _are_ sexually harassing me and if I remember correctly, you did have an affair with _him_!?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Checkmate, Jen or should I say? … read um and weep!"

"She'll never do the things to you that I did Bobby … don't come crawling back … I won't be waiting for you."

"Too bad … see ya."

**Major Case Tuesday**

_Bobby has already arrived and has Alex's favorite danish and coffee waiting for her._

"Okay Bobby, what did you do now?"

"Lets go talk."

_This is going to bad, very bad._

"Alex … _Bobby is pacing and rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the floor and then at Alex . With a very heavy sigh he begins again _… Alex, Jen never gave me my key back, she was waiting for me when I got home last night."

"AND!"

"She tried to force me to have sex with her …why are you laughing?"

"Force you? _Very sarcastically "_You can't rape the willing!" She's what 5'8 130lbs

You're 6'4 250 … FORCE YOU!"

"She was going to tell Ross about us if I didn't."

"So you DID?"

"NO! I had something to blackmail her with."

"And if you didn't?"

"I told her to tell him and you and I could get married."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah … I know it's not what we want right now but the point is he can split us up here _He waves his hands around to indicate the squad room …_ but he can't split us up here." _Bobby points to his heart._

"Bobby … I wish I could kiss you right here right now!"

"Good …I take it … we're good?"

"Yeah … very good."

"Good … lets go find Logan and Wheeler and do some genealogy."

**Conference Room Major Case**

"Morning guys …"

"Eames, Goren."

"This family tree stuff is complicated."

"I talked to Copa last night … he _is_ related to the Mayor … probably the one who helped him get his shield ."

"I can't find that family link Goren … he must be the _missing_ link."

"I bet it's in breeding."

"Wheeler!"

"What? It would explain a lot … he is a dumb ass."

"If the players in this family are illegitimate … it's going to be hard to put limbs on this tree Bobby."

"Maybe we can get probable cause warrants for blood tests."

"Goren … we're talking about the Mayor … after your visit with Copa last night, I'm sure the Mayor has his guard up. Do you feel like getting suspended again?"

"Ah … no."

"Lets go through the films and see if we can clear the kid … connecting the Mayor to Manning is going to cost all of us are jobs."

"And what about justice for those girls Mike?"

"Bobby … listen to me … you almost lost it on suspension … we shut this shit down man! It's over … if we keep digging … we'll dig are own grave. Being a Cop is your essence, lets keep it that way." _Captain Ross appears at the door_

"He's right Detective … I got the call this morning from the Chief … he got a call from the Mayor … you know the rest. We have Copa, Manning Jr, and soon, Sr. will be in custody … US Marshalls found him in Boca Raton. If the cold case is connected and you can get the kid out of jail for the Mayor, do it. If not leave him there."

"The Mayor must be sorry he opened up this can of worms."

"He's the Mayor … he can put the lid back on. Clean up your paperwork and close this case."

"Yes Sir."

_After hours of frustrating paperwork and unsatisfying closer to the case , all the Detectives call it a night except Goren and Eames now become Bobby and Alex and head out to couples counseling._

**Office of Dr. Matthew Lovett**

"Ms. Eames, Mr.Goren … It's a pleasure to meet the two of you … I'd like to first explain what we do in couples therapy before we get started if that's okay?"

"Great."

"Fine."

"This is a process where we attempt to identify the troublesome differences and the repeat patterns of distress in a relationship and learn to better manage these difference. Is this something that the two of you are willing to work on .

"That's why we're here Doctor."

"Then let's begin."

"Alex you can go first."

"Doctor Lovett, first I need to tell you that I love Bobby very much but about 4 weeks ago I almost killed him … is that troublesome to you?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I think I need to end this! Thanks for reading ;o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**We are coming to a close on my first Fic. Thanks to all that stayed with me and encouraged me you know who are! ;)**

**Again they're not mine , they're that Wolf guys ... Smart dude!!**

**I'm just playing!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dr Lovett's Office, The Counseling Continues**

"Ms. Eames, we all say "I could have just killed you or …"

"No, you see … I had my gun on him … finger on the trigger … for real, I almost killed the man that I love."

_Dr. Lovett becomes visibly upset by this revelation_

"So … ah … this is a violent relationship, maybe too late for counseling … I'm not sure that I can help you."

"Dr. Lovett, please let me explain. Alex and I are police officers and I was undercover…

_Alex interrupts …_

"Undercover and doesn't even bother to tell his partner of 8 years …

… how many times to I have to tell you? I couldn't tell you … for so many reasons! Damn it Alex!"

"To get your God damn badge back Bobby … yeah, I get that!"

"Okay … this isn't very productive, I can't help you if I really don't know what's going on here. Please start at the beginning."

"The beginning of our relationship?"

"Yes, Mr. Goren."

"Please call me Bobby."

"Okay … Bobby … the two of you are partners?"

"Yes."

"I don't usually work with police officers, but correct me if I'm wrong, isn't it against regulations for the two of you to have a …well … a … _more than a professional _… relationship?"

"Yes, that's why we came to you, so we could "attempt to identify the troublesome differences and the repeat patterns of distress in our relationship," without the departments knowledge."

"Would your partner be pointing a gun at you ... be a … repeat pattern of distress?"

"No, Sir."

"Good, then lets begin with when this partnership became more than _professional_."

"I think we have been more than partners for several years now … wouldn't you agree with that Bobby?"

"I'd like to think so … you've been a better friend to me, I'll admit."

"Why would you say that Mr. G … ah … Bobby?"

"I don't let people in … I push them away … Eames too."

"You just called her Eames … why?"

"I guess I was just in partner mode."

"It's hard to separate the two lives, isn't it?"

"Sometimes."

"And for you Ms, Eames?"

"Please … it's Alex, and no … I don't think so."

_Under his breath, but audible, "yeah right" with an eye roll and a move to the other side of the couch._

"Bobby? What the hell is that all about?"

"What?"

"What you just did … "yeah right" and you moved away. Why?"

"Alex, you can't honestly sit there and say that it's easy to separate work and home. You've put me through hell over this Testarossa thing and we weren't even a couple yet. That was personal not professional!"

"That was professional and you know it Bobby!"

"Not speaking to me is professional?"

"Folks … we are out of time, but before you go I want you to tell each other the exact moment you knew that you loved the other person. I want to always end your session on a positive note. Bobby … please tell Alex when you knew you were in love with her."

_Bobby moves very close to Alex on the couch, he places his left arm around her and holds her right hand in his. He looks deep into her eyes._

"Do you remember the Garret case? _She nods with a very distressed look on her face. _When you were up on the stand and were totally blind sided by his defense attorney about the letter requesting a new partner … _tears begin to form in her eyes … _no Alex , please, I fell in love with you then … that day."

"How Bobby … I thought you hated me … I hurt you … I should have told you about that letter a long time ago … you never should have found out that way."

"Alex … you defended me … with Carver's cross, you showed everyone … publicly, that our partnership was strong. You decided to get to know me before making the final judgment. Everyone else just left me … knowing that you almost did, then you saw something in me that made you stay … it meant a lot to me."

"I thought I hurt you … you walked away from me … you never said anything about it after that."

"I couldn't cross the line … not then."

_Alex has moved into Bobby's embrace, he kisses her on top of her head and murmurs an "I love you" in her hair._

"Alex, when did you realize that you were in love with Bobby?"

_Alex doesn't want to move out of his arms, she kisses him softly on the lips and shifts her body slightly to look at Dr. Lovett._

"I've known for a long time that I loved Bobby … but I fell in love with him … really fell in love with him the day he told me to "back off" … he knows what I mean."

"Why that day Alex?"

"Because you hurt me so badly … you hurt my heart. I … I wanted to comfort you … hold you … love you. Those were not thoughts that partners should have. I knew then that I was in love with you and I was mad as hell."

"Your usual reaction."

"You can't keep pushing me away Bobby."

"I'm not. I'm here with you now … we're in this together."

"Well, you are an interesting couple … I can see by your body language that there is a lot of love between the two of you. We can work with this … I think I need to know more of what has led up to this point at your next session. We can discuss your job and partnership a bit more … the dynamics at work."

"Dr. Lovett … Bobby also has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from an undercover assignment … he seems to be better, but it's still an issue."

"Bobby?"

"We can Discuss it at another time … I'm not ready."

"Fine … my secretary will make your next appointment and show you out. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Once Bobby and Alex left, Dr. Lovett was grateful that they were his last patients of the day … almost shot … told to back off ?? Odd couple he thought, but the way they sat close, held hands, looked at each other … he thought he had a success story on his hands, albeit … a strange one. Oh and lets throw PTSD in just for the fun of it. I wonder what surprise they'll have for me next week…_

**Goren's Apartment**

_Alex, now curled up on the couch watching the Yankees getting pummeled, in her "life is okay" pj's, waits for Bobby to return from the bodega, down around the corner. _

"Hey, what took you so long …it's the 8th inning,"

"Sorry … I … I … stopped and had a drink."

"You did what?"

"Tonight was hard for me … ya know?" _Bobby starts with his usual antics … pacing, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his size 13's. _

"Bobby you're making me nervous … did you do something?"

"Yeah … I went and fell in love with my partner … lets go make love Alex."

_He slips his hands around her waist and draws her in close. She wraps her arms around his neck and they begin to kiss passionately, their tongues doing a gentle yet sensual dance. He lifts her up into his arms and takes her to his bed. He lays her down on his bed and turns to his desk draw … he looks back at her._

"Alex, would you like to inspect my drawers?"

"Bobby … come back here … make love to me."

"You need to inspect my drawers first."

_Exasperated … Alex joins Bobby at his chest of drawers and peers in. She sees Bobby's Mother's gorgeous diamond ring lying on top of his neatly folded handkerchiefs. Her eyes begin to mist as he reaches in and drops to one knee. Alex begins to shake and really cry … something only Bobby seems to make her do._

"Ally … be my partner for life?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**YES or NO lets take a vote! Thanks for reading -- Judeey**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Characters are not mine but all mistakes are.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bobby's Bedroom**

"Oh my God … Bobby it's beautiful…"

"It was my Mother's … before you answer me … there's something I need you to know first."

…but Bobby … I already told you … _Bobby holds his hands up for her to stop and leads her over to his bed. He has her sit on the foot of the bed and he once again begins his "Bobby routine," pacing, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at the floor then to Alex. Alex knows not to interrupt this routine, and patiently waits for him to speak. _

_Bobby stops abruptly and drops to both knees in front of Alex and takes both of her hands into his._

"Mark Ford Brady." _He lets out a long heavy sigh … the weight of the world is starting to lift off his shoulders._

"What about him Bobby?"

"There's a good possibility that he was my biological father, not William Goren."

"There is no way that monster could have produced you. No way! Why Bobby? How? I don't understand."

"My mother was his girlfriend not one of his victims … my Dad was always gone … gambling and womanizing … she had an affair with him."

"She told you this?"

"Yes, the day she died."

"The day she died and you're just telling me this now? The night you propose to me?"

"I don't want any more secrets hanging over us Ally."

"I'm sorry Bobby but I can't wear her ring … that marriage was a sham. I can't wear the ring he gave her promising to be faithful to her and he wasn't and in return she has an affair with a serial rapist murderer…and you're the offspring?"

"Alex, I don't know who my father was … but I do know, I'm not either one of those men! What ever ring I give you, will be a symbol of _my_ fidelity. I'm not William Goren and I'm certainly not Mark Ford Brady! You'll have my heart forever. If you want a different ring, I'll get you a different ring. I just need to know that if it turns out that Brady is my biological father, that you'll be okay with it … with me."

"Are you okay with it?"

"No … I … I don't really care anymore … why should I … I can't do anything about it. What does it matter? I know who I am."

"I know who you are too Bobby and I'd marry you if the Chief of D's was your father."

"Take that back!"

_Bobby rose from the floor and picked Alex up and slid her all the way to the head of the bed. Laughing and kissing, tears of joy running down their faces … the newly engaged Detectives lie on Bobby's bed for hours making-out like two teenagers in love._

"Bobby."

"Hmm?"

"Dr. Lovett's going to triple his fee."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fin**

**She said yes and all of his secrets are out ?? Thanks for reading, I'm outta here! Judeey**


End file.
